


Dreams and Nightmares

by awest000000



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has nightmares, right? Well, so do the Avengers. Whenever Steve has a nightmare, he always wishes someone would wake him up. He makes sure all of his teammates get this. </p><p>(Or, The five times Steve helped his teammates wake up, and the one time they helped him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!!!

1.  
He woke up, startled by Jarvis's calm and collected voice. "Captain, Agent Romanov seems to be unsettled in her sleep. I believe she is having a nightmare."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Steve slid off his bed and put some gym shorts and a tight white t-shirt on. He went to Natasha's room and saw her thrashing on her bed. She wimpered and shouted something about her mind. Steve went over and shook her shoulders.

"Natasha, wake up. Its okay. Its just a dream. Shh, its okay." Steve whispered. All of a sudden, her body seized up, and caught Steve in a headlock. "Natasha, its me. Steve." He didn't sound worried at all.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Natasha asked, completely confused.

"You were having a nightmare. I know the feeling. All you want is to just wake up and get out of it. So, I helped get you out."

She released him, and said, "I'm sorry. But, how did you know I was having a nightmare?"

Steve shrugged and said, "I had a feeling. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep." He got up and left, leaving Natasha touched that he cared so much.

Steve knew wouldn't go back to sleep, so he went to the gym. He didn't feel like the punching bag, and hated using the treadmill. He looked around and noticed unused weights in the back. He went over to them and set the weights to 400 pounds. He laid on the bench and gripped the bar. He lifted it as high as he could, then lowered it to his chest. He kept doing that until his muscles were used to the weight. He got up, and added another hundred pounds. He added weights about every half hour, until he was up to 800 pounds.

Jarvis interrupted him by saying, "Captain, it would be advisable to have a spotter with that much weight. If you were to drop that, it would easily crush nearly every bone in your chest, and could kill you."

"Maybe that's what I'm hoping for." He got up again and added more weights again. He had ditched his t-shirt because it was completely soaked with sweat. He didn't add any more weight; the bar was beginning to bend.

"Clint, listen. If you don't want your ass kicked by me again, I suggest we don't spar." Natasha's voice came from around the corner. They walked in and immediately noticed the B.O.

"Hey Cap! Workin up a sweat? I can smell." Clint laughed. "Woah, do you have enough weights on there? How much are you lifting?"

"I don't know, 850? 900?" Steve grunted. A camera shutter went off and Natasha was taking a picture of Steve. "What are you doing, Nat?"

"I've never seen anyone lift that much. I want to have proof that I have." She shrugged. "Alright, Clint. Ready to get your ass kicked, like stated previously?"

"Yep. Let's go!" Clint skipped over to her.

Steve put the bar up and grabbed his shirt. Natasha called over, "Don't you dare put that shirt on. It smells horrible and I will not handle it."

Steve chuckled, and went upstairs to get ready for his morning jog. He walked in the kitchen and saw Tony slumped over with an empty coffee cup in his hands. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He chugged it and got more. Tony jerked up and looked at Steve.

He smiled and said, "I like that look on you Steve."

"What look?"

"The one where you're shirtless, and sweaty, and only wearing shorts, which stick to you amazingly."

Steve blushed and ducked his head. He went to his room and got ready for his jog.

2.  
After a few days, Jarvis woke him up again, but this time saying, "Captain, Agent Barton is unsteady in his sleep. Perhaps you should check on him."

"Alright, Jarvis. Thanks." Steve got up and shivered. It was awfully cold, so he put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He crept into Clint's room and went over to his bed. Instead of thrashing like Natasha, he was completely still, with his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Clint, buddy. Wake up. Its just a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you." He gently shook the archer, and he sat up, breathing heavily.

"Steve?" Clint asked, incrediously.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um. Thanks." Clint was breathless. He got up and went to his bathroom, leaving Steve on his bed.

3.  
The next night, Steve woke up from a horrible dream. He went to the living and said, "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain?" the AI replied.

"Haven't I asked you to call me Steve?"

"Yes, you have Captain. Was there something else you were wanting?"

"Yeah, can you play a movie? Something that fits. You know? Its like I'm lost and I can't get back home."

"Of course, Captain." The TV came on with the title screen of Finding Nemo.

Steve laid down on the couch and it started to play. About half an hour into it, Tony came stumbling up the stairs.

"Steve?" the genuis blurted.

He nodded his head and said, "Hey, Tony," before turning his attention back to the movie. After about ten minutes, Tony came back and collapsed beside Steve with two cups in his hands. He handed one to Steve.

Neither talked, just watched the movie about the little fish that gets lost and tries to find his dad, while his dad looks for him. It was very touching, to Steve anyway.

After he finished his drink, Tony stretched out against Steve. His arm automatically went around Tony's hip. Tony used Steve's other arm as a pillow, and fell asleep. Steve's eyes felt heavy, and buried his face in Tony's hair when the clownfish and blue fish, named Dory, were surrounded by jellyfish.

When he woke up, it was because Jarvis said that Bruce was having troubles in his sleep. He eased Tony up and ended up waking him. "Where are you going, Stevie?"

He paused when he said Stevie. Huh. "I need to wake up Bruce. He's having a nightmare." Steve hurried to the doctor's room.

"Bruce, wake up. Its okay. Its not real. Its just a dream. You'll be okay. C'mon. Wake up." Steve VERY gently shook Bruce's shoulder. The last thing they needed was for him to Hulk out. He went into Bruce's bathroom and wet his hands. Steve let the water drip off his hands onto Bruce's face.

Bruce jumped up, shaking. He just stared at Steve before whispering, "Thank you."

He hadn't realised it, but Tony followed Steve to see what he was doing. He's a saint. I wonder how long he's been doing this.

 

4.  
Thor had just gotten back from Asgard, where he had to settle a dispute over who had the right to own more land. Everyone was glad to see him. The night he came back, he fell right asleep on the couch.

Steve couldn't sleep, like always, so he was sketching in his room. Jarvis interrupted and said, "Captain, Thor is uneasy in his slumber. This would be a good time to help him."

"Alright Jarvis." Steve replied. He slid off his bed and went to the living room. He shook Thor's shoulder pretty hard. You couldn't wake him up if the world was ending. "Thor, come on. It's okay. Nothing's real. You're just dreaming. Wake up."

Thor snorted, then jolted awake. "Steven, what happened. I was caught in a ferocious battle with the Frost-Giants."

"I know. It was just a dream."

"But, they killed my fair lady Jane. I must avenge her!"

Steve pushed Thor back down. "Thor, it wasn't real. She's still alive. Go see her tomorrow."

Thor looked thoughtful before saying, "I will trust you and take your word for it. Have a good rest, Steven."

5.  
It was three in the afternoon, and Steve hadn't seen Tony since they fell asleep watching Finding Nemo. Steve was reading in the living room, and no one was home except him and Tony.

"Captain, it seems that Sir is having a nightmare." Jarvis broke into his thoughts.

"Now? But its three o' clock." Steve said, confused.

"Sir sleeps at random times."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute. Is he in his workshop?"

"Yes, Captain."

Steve put in his bookmark and went to the elevator. When it stopped, Steve punched in his pass code and looked for Tony. He was passed out with his head on his lab table. His fingers were twitching, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Tony, it's okay. Nothing's wrong. Wake up. Its just a bad dream. Come on." Steve stroked Tony's face with his thumb and Tony was startled.

"Steve? What the hell just happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up. Its tough, knowing its not real, but its so realistic, that you can't get out of it."

"Yeah. How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

Steve shrugged and said, "I had a feeling." He hugged Tony, and kissed his cheek. Then he got up, and went back upstairs, with Tony's eyes following him to the elevator.

+1  
It was about midnight, a week later. Him and Tony were nearly unseperable. He was having a nightmare he had literally everynight. He was in the Red Skull's hanger. He was bringing it down in the ice. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt his freezing hands on the controls.  
Warm ones covered them.

"Stevie, wake up. C'mon. Its just a dream."

No. Its not just a dream. It happened.

"Steve, its okay. Shh. Its okay." This was a different voice. A woman's voice.

Its not okay! I'm going to die!!!

"Steve, wake up. Its not real. You know its not." Yet another different voice.

Its not real?! Of course its real!

"Steven, nothing is going to hurt you. What you are dreaming, isn't going to harm you or anyone you love."

But it will harm me! Crashing into ice! How will that not hurt?!

"Steve, buddy. C'mon. Nothing's going to hurt you." That was five different voices.

His eyes flew open to see his team surrounding him. "What are you all doing here?"

"I asked them if you helped them get out of a nightmare. You did. To all of them. To me. We figured, maybe you needed someone help you out of a dream." Tony explained. Steve blushed and looked down.

"Oh. You guys don't have to do that." Steve reassured.

"Yeah we do." Clint said.

"We didn't know how you knew we were having nightmares." Bruce pitched in.

"So, we asked Jarvis, and he said that you asked him to tell you when any of us were having nightmares." Natasha contributed.

"It is true, Steven. Even our great captain will have uneasy rests at times." Thor said.

Steve was silent. He looked back up at them. "You guys are the best," he confessed, cracking a smile. "Thanks."

He pulled Tony close and pressed their lips together. It was their first kiss, and Tony wasn't expecting it. He leaned into it and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.  
Clint cleared his throat and said, "Get a room, you two!"

They pulled apart smiling at each other, then erupted in laughter. Tony fell on top of Steve and Steve covered his face with his hands, trying to silence himself. The rest of the team cleared out, chuckling.

When they finally calmed down, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and said, "I love you."

Tony's eyes shined and he said, "I love you, too, Stevie."


End file.
